


Hum Along

by Saxo



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxo/pseuds/Saxo
Summary: I've had this written for a while but I've finally gotten around to posting it. Partially made with the help of @Pens_and_Portraits with a good ending.





	Hum Along

      Riverside Drive is, much to Vincent D’Agosta’s disliking at times, very quiet. Too quiet. To him, it was almost creepy how much the mansion lacked life, except for in the places where all the inhabitants of the house were normally found. But his partner found a way to liven up the place for Vincent, no matter whether it was intentional or not. 

 

      As per usual, it was quiet and eerie at Riverside Drive and Vincent was sitting in the living room (at least it was the most “lived in” one in Vincent’s opinion), working on reports for the recent cases he’s been on. Vincent was almost done with his first one when he could feel his eyes starting to get that familiar sting that comes from staring at a screen too long.  _ Ugh, I still have 2 more to go. You can do this, Vincent, just two -  _ Vincent’s thoughts were cut off my a melodious voice coming from the library, which is just across the hall from where Vincent was. 

 

_      C'est ça l'amour, mmmmm _

_      Le grand amour _ ,

_      L'amour qui fait chanter la vie _

 

_      Wait, is that Pendergast?  _ Vincent’s mind raced as he heard what he believed to be his lover in the other room, singing to himself?  _ Pendergast doesn’t sing. Does he? _ He questioned to himself. It certainly did sound like him, if he ever did sing, and he was the only other person that he knew was in the mansion with him. His mind kept raging with his thoughts as he got up to investigate the singing, and as it continued onward. 

 

_      Là dans tes bras, mmmmm _ __   
_      Je sais déjà,  _ _   
_ __     Que mon bonheur est infini

 

     Silently, Vincent snuck across the hall and leaned in further towards the doorway, afraid that if he alerted his boyfriend that he would stop out of embarrassment.  _ He actually sounds really good… _ Vincent thought as he brought up the courage to peek into the library. 

__   
_      Mon cœur s'affole, mmmmm _ __   
_      Et je m'envole _ _   
_ __      Je danse sous une pluie d'étoile

 

     As he looked into the room, Vincent was happy to see Pendergast facing away from the doorway, seemingly in his own world as he listened to the song he was unintentionally singing on his laptop with headphones covering his ears. He was relaxed as he lounged in his armchair and almost seemed like he was daydreaming something while he sang. Strangely enough, even though Vincent couldn’t understand the lyrics, he did seem to recognize the tune...

__   
_      Tu es ce que j'attendais  _ _   
_ __      Tu es mon rêve fou, mmmmm 

_      (...mmmmm) _

 

      Vincent looked over at he hummed the last bit but it didn’t seem to him that Pendergast heard him. Again, he was still engrossed in the music and whatever he was daydreaming about.  _ I hope I don’t scare him if he does end up hearing me,  _ Vincent thought in hindsight. Although he found himself compelled to sing along with him. 

 

_       So this is love, mmmmm  _

_       So this is love  _ _   
_ _       So this is what makes life divine  _

_            (mmmmmm) _ _   
_ _       I'm all aglow, mmmmm _

_      And now I know  _

_                       (and now I know)  _ _   
_ _     The key to all heaven is mine _

_     (The key to all heaven is mine) _ _   
_ _     My heart has wings,   _

_     And I can fly  _ _   
_ _     I'll touch every star in the sky  _

_        (touch every star in the sky) _

_    So this is the miracle _

_    (So this is the miracle)  _

_    That I've been dreaming of  _

_     (That I've been dreaming of) _ _   
_ _    Mmmmm, _

_                  (mmmmm)  _ _   
_ _     So this is love _

_    (So this is love) _

 

    Only on the last lyric did Pendergast seem to become more aware of his surroundings, looking towards where the other voice he heard was coming from. His eyes and Vincent’s met with a look of open shock and embarrassment, something that Vincent has never seen in Pendergast’s eyes before. 

 

    “H-How long have you been there? I didn’t even notice you until now!” Pendergast squeaked out. It was still apparent that he was surprised that someone caught him off guard, especially during a more intimate moment like the one that had just passed. 

 

    “I heard you from down the hallway,” Vincent casually said and pointed down to where he was, “then all of the sudden, I heard a voice and decided to check it out. I thought you were out doing...something, you know? You always seem to find something to keep you busy.” Vincent moved further into the room and sat next to his partner, hoping that he didn’t break his trust by listening in.

 

     “Unfortunately, despite what you might think, I tend to stay inside unless other responsibilities force me to go out. Socialization with strangers is something I avoid at all costs, most of the time people seem to think the same about me.”

 

     “Well, it’s good that I like talking to you,”  _ and singing with you,  _ “I didn’t think that you could sing though!” he remarked. Pendergast looked away, seemingly uncomfortable with the compliment. 

 

     “It’s not that fantastic, I didn’t even realize I was singing along at first. Music has never been my strongest subject, if I’ll be honest with you,” Pendergast babbled on as he tried to downplay what had happened. “I would honestly give more praise to you. You sounded quite lovely to me.” 

 

     “Don’t try and change the subject!” Vincent responded, even though he felt himself coloring slightly at the compliment, “I’m wondering why you don’t sing more often, you sound really good! I thought you didn’t like music at all.”

 

     “Typically I find most modern music has no appeal to me. It lacks a message and at times is just loud noise.”

 

     “Define modern?”

 

     “Oh well, the moment the Romantic Era ended I would say would mark the start of the ‘modern’ era. From there it has just, as you would say, ‘gone downhill from there’.” Pendergast remarked, even adding air-quotes for emphasis on the phrase.

 

      Vincent chucked at that statement,  _ he and I will have a great time talking about my favorite music later then _ . 

 

      “Interesting how you chose a Disney song to get lost in then,” Vincent noted. Another millisecond of embarrassment flashed over Pendergast’s face and was almost too fast for Vincent to even register before Pendergast spoke.  

 

      “I suppose there’s some inkling of a childhood memory somewhere with it...that’s if I had to give a reason. The song itself is very calming, even not knowing the source material,” he muttered while looking away from Vincent. 

 

     Before Vincent even realized what he was doing, he jumped over and held Pendergast’s face, moving it to look him in the eyes. 

 

      “It’s not a bad thing to like! I actually really liked the song as a kid too, granted I don’t really remember that much of the movie since I haven’t seen it in so long but hey, who cares?” Vincent insisted. Pendergast had tensed up for a moment at the sudden movement and touch, they both haven’t been together that long and casual affection is something that tends to catch Pendergast off guard.  _ At least he’s trying,  _ Vincent thought even though he was worried Pendergast was going to shake him off. Right after that though, Vincent could feel Pendergast relax under his touch and grabbed him around the waist while also pulling him into his lap.

 

     “Sorry. I know you’re only trying to be kind, but I guess I’m just not used to having compliments about these kinds of things,” Pendergast whispered as his head rested against Vincent’s chest.

 

     “About things not relating to a crime scene? Or literature?” Vincent asked as he moved his hand against Pendergast’s back and moved himself into a bit of a more comfortable position to wrap his other arm around Pendergast. 

 

     “Perhaps. Even then I find the idea of basking in that sort of praise as…”   
  


     “Selfish?” 

 

      Pendergast hid his face into Vincent’s chest at the word while silence filled the space around them. 

 

     “You know it’s not selfish, right? It’s okay to be happy with parts of yourself and accept when other people see that in you. There’s no way in hell you’re not smart enough to see that,” Vincent spoke softly into Pendergast’s ear. “I thought you were great, even if I’ll be the only one that’ll probably ever hear it. You deserve to know that and what I think, right?”

 

     “Well of course, your opinions are always welcome in my mind,” Pendergast mumbled back, moving away from Vincent’s chest to look up into his eyes. “I just...need time to adapt. To normalize it in my mind. It’s been a long time to say the least as to when I felt that kind of way.”

 

     “And I’ll be here for it, I promise,” Vincent stated. They both shifted into more comfortable positions into the chair, holding each other and content to stay there for as long as they could without interruption. 

 

     “You know, i was wondering if you knew this song, and maybe you could sing along?” Vincent suggested as he looked towards his phone to pull up the song. Pendergast huffed out an extra puff of air, as close to a chuckle as he’ll get at the moment, along with a smirk that spread across his face as Vincent found the song and he recognized it immediately.

_      A dream is a wish your heart makes _ __   
_     When you're fast asleep _ __   
_     In dreams you will lose your heartaches _ __   
_     Whatever you wish for, you keep _ __   
_     Have faith in your dreams and someday _ __   
_     Your rainbow will come smiling through _ __   
_     No matter how your heart is grieving _ __   
_     If you keep on believing _ _   
_ __    The dream that you wish will come true


End file.
